Who Are You?
by Slytherin snakes
Summary: Draco has fallen for a guy who he has never met and never seen before, what happens when he discovers thats its Harry under his invisiblity cloak? Read and you'll find out. Was orignally going to be called When it comes to you I want everything. REVEIW an
1. My Mystery man

Who are you?

It was orignialy going to be called: When it comes to you I want everything however I changed the story a little bit so the title didn't really fit so i changed that to. Enjoy and review. xxx

Chapter one Invisible stranger.

When Harry looked into Draco's eyes he saw pure emotion and nothing but, at first he saw only loathing but as time past his eyes softened and he saw confusion, sometimes even admiration.

As they entered their seventh and final year at Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry Harry could no longer read Draco's molten silver eyes like a book for he had stopped looking his way.

Both had matured incredibly over the seven years of their wizarding education so much so that not a single glare or insult was exchanged between the two.

They had almost become civil to one another when they crossed paths however this wasn't saying much as they hardly ever confronted each other any more. The age old fighting between Gryffindor and Slytherin had become non-existent as the bickering between Harry and Draco faded, it was as if they were some how connected.

It was late one Wednesday evening, Harry had decided to take a walk round the castle to clear his mind and relax, he had of course worn his invisibility cloak however these only conceal your presence if you watch where you're going, something Harry was not doing.

This was how he came to collide with another student's body, this sent them both sprawling to the ground, Harry still covered with the cloak.

The other teenage boy looked around him completely befuddled and starting to panic when he could find no logical reason to explain what had just happened. Harry looked up and was horrified to see whom he had knocked into. It was a 6ft tall, muscular bodied, blonde ice prince of Slytherin himself.

Hurriedly Harry got up and completely forgetting that his father's old invisibility cloak still covered him he aided Draco in getting to his feet.

"Who are you?" Draco demanded once they had both righted themselves, his tone was harsh and made Harry remember about the cloak however now he was reluctant to take it off.

"Maybe it's for the best that you don't know." Then taking a chance and doing something that he had wanted to do for over a year he leaned forward and placed a soft, sweet kiss upon the unsuspecting Draco's lips.

When they parted the blonde seemed to startled to speak however the sound of the swishing cloak announcing Harry's departure caused his brain to kick back into action.

"Wait." He called out. "You can't just kiss me like that and expect me to just allow you to leave."

"You can't exactly prevent it."

"When can I see you again?"

"Again? You can't exactly see me now."

"You know what I mean."

"You don't even know who I am."

"Then show me."

"Your judging me on one kiss what if I' someone…you dislike."

"It's a good thing that I don't dislike anyone then isn't it, please tell me who you are, if your anything as lovely as that kiss…"

"I don't think you'll be able to cope if you know who I am, how about the Halloween masquerade ball at midnight, the centre of the dance floor."

"Alright but the ball is two whole days away, could you erm…kiss me again."

Harry once again closed the difference between them however their lips soon parted and tongues collided together through the small gap in the invisibility cloak. It was Harry to finally break the kiss and he had made himself entirely invisible again by the time Draco opened his eyes.

"Sorry but I have to go now."

"Can't you give me a hint to who you are?" Draco said as he heard retreating footsteps.

"I am someone you apparently have a crush on Draco Lucius Malfoy."

"Obviously, but I meant a hint to who you are."

"I think that's your job to figure out.2

"What am I meant to do? Go around kissing every male until I find you."

"If you consider that a constructive way of going about finding out who I am."

"Ok then answer me one thing."

"Alright."

"Are you in my year?"

"Yes, but now I really have to go."

Harry rounded the corner and set off at a run in the direction of Gryffindor tower leaving a confused Draco to ponder his mystery man.

When Draco finally returned to the Slytherin dungeons he collapsed into his favourite armchair by the fire and sighed.

"I just met the perfect man." He told pansy who was sat on the hearth rug at his feet.

"Really Draco, who is it?" She asked looking up at him.

"I have no idea but he is the most amazing kisser."

"How comes you don't know who he is then?" Blaise asked leaning on the arm of Draco's chair.

"He had a charm or something on him so he wouldn't get caught sneaking around the castle. I have to find out who he is."

"So have you arranged to see him again?"

"Seeing him again would require me seeing him a first time, something I am yet to have the pleasure of doing, and yes I have."

"When?"

"The masquerade ball. But he'll have a mask on so I still won't know who he is."

"You're really hooked on this guy aren't you; I've never seen you like this before."

"I can't stop thinking about him, it's driving me insane and we've only shared a single kiss."

Harry as soon as he had returned to Gryffindor tower he had gone upstairs to his dormitory and collapsed onto his bed smiling like a Cheshire cat.

He had kissed Draco Malfoy…twice. Of all the things he thought could happen when he woke up this morning, this had not been one of them.

He had had a small crush on Draco ever since he had set eyes upon him at the start of he school year on platform 9 ¾, Harry smiled to himself and didn't stop until he had fallen asleep.

He knew that the fantasy they had become apart of tonight would one day shatter and that possibly Draco would hate him when he found out but it didn't mean that he couldn't have fun while it lasted. He was living a lie and yet it was better than never knowing the touch of the one he craved.


	2. Masquerade ball

Chapter two – Masquerade ball

The day of the Masquerade ball dawned as any other day, Draco had made no progress in finding out who his mystery man was and it was slowly driving him insane. Harry was a bundle of nerves and really looking forward to that night, though he had to try not to show it as he had not yet told his friends about Draco. He just kept telling himself that they wouldn't understand and the more he said it the more he believed it.

Classes were held as normal before students were permitted to go and get ready. Pulling on a pair of black jeans and a shirt he decided he was ready. His mask he had made sure covered his scar and instead of wearing his glasses which would only have made his identity obvious he put in contacts.

Instead of leaving his hair in its usual messy state he put some gel in it and spiked it p so it looked more presentable. Upon looking him-self over in the mirror he realised he had achieved his goal, he looked barely recognizable and if he did say so himself damn hot.

As he couldn't pick out any of his friends in the common room he decided to just head down without them. There was a congregation of students in the entrance hall; the oak doors leading into the great hall were shut so Harry assumed they were waiting to go in.

Draco was easily recognizable as he emerged from the dungeons. His white blonde hair fell in bangs around his eyes making him look adorable. Not even his mask could conceal his identity.

When it seemed that the whole school had gathered in the entrance hall the oak doors were swung open to reveal the great hall in all its glory, a thin layer of magically created smoke covered the floor from view; the only source of light was from disco lights that flashed around the room. The Weird Sisters were playing for them, as they had been at the Yule ball.

Students all around Harry began to dance, some with and some without partners, it didn't really seem to matter as they were so crowded together anyway.

As the clock ticked round to midnight Harry made his way to the centre of the dance floor where the beautiful blonde was already waiting for him.

"So finally we meet." Harry said to Draco's back making him turn around to face his mystery man.

"Finally is the right word, may I have this dance?"

"The dance is yours."

Draco at once encircled his arms around Harry's waist and pulled him close, Harry was left to place his hands on Draco's shoulders, he then allowed himself to be led around the dance floor.

It was when their eyes met that both teens noticed the closeness between their bodies and lips, Draco became so nervous in that instant that he spoke.

"Your eyes are so expressive; I can't believe I've never noticed you before."

"I'm not someone you'd generally notice Draco, but I've noticed you."

"Oh really, you know I'm intrigued to who you could be, no one has interested me as much as you, I've been trying to find out who you are for two days."

"I know, I noticed."

"And you didn't speak up?"

"Of course not, don't want to make it too easy for you now do I?"

"So I don't suppose there's any point in asking who you are."

"I'm afraid not, it wouldn't be as much fun for me if I told you."

"I suppose not, I do assume that I can trust that your single."

"You can."

"Would you care to walk with me?" Draco requested as the song ended.

"Lead the way."

Draco took Harry's hand and led him through the crowds of people that were still dancing. No one noticed two teenage boys slip out of the great hall and out into Hogwarts grounds.

They walked down to the lake and stood staring off into the surface, the moon reflecting brightly off the waters surface. They didn't say much at first however there hands remained joined.

Draco suddenly pulled Harry close to him studying his intense emerald orbs as if his identity was concealed within them, if it were even Draco as desperate as he was to find out could not uncover it.

The Slytherin cupped Harry's cheek with his hand and whispered softly. "Your so beautiful, I most certainly don't understand you but I know that for the past two days you have haunted my very existence, I know that I crave your touch and yet I do not know your name."

"I do not give myself to others freely, if you do truly feel that strongly then I suggest you earn what you crave."

"And how do you purpose I do that?" Draco asked in a hushed tone drawing Harry if possible closer to him so their lips were not even inches apart.

"Use you imagination and find out who I am." Came the soft almost inaudible reply before their lips met in a heated kiss.

Harry's hands worked their way under Draco's shirt however Draco pulled away before Harry could remove it.

"No, not here, I refuse to do with someone I don't even know the name of."

"This is the only way Draco; we'll never have another chance after tonight."

"Does that mean you'll never see me again?"

"It means just what I said. I want you to claim me as your own, I want to be yours Draco and no one else's if just for tonight."

"Alright but not here, come to my room."

* * *

Hope you guys liked this chapter, I may not have another up for a couple of days as I have alot on at the moment but reviews always make me want to continue writing. SS xxx


	3. Before you judge me

Chapter three - Before you judge me

In Draco's dormitory behind closed curtains and locked doors a masked Harry let himself be dominated by his lover, it was how neither expected. They did not fuck one another, they made love.

It was as Draco fell into a peaceful and satisfied sleep that Harry placed a soft kiss upon his lips so not to wake him before departing without a sound. However Draco had suspected that this would happen and had asked Blaise to follow them.

He waited in the common and as soon as Harry entered stood from his chair to confront the boy.

"Do you realise how much you hurt him when you leave without a word?"

"Clearly not enough, otherwise he would have taken more time to figure out who I am."

"You're not exactly making it easy for him."

"Have you ever considered the fact that maybe I don't want him to know because after he finds out we won't have this any more."

"You love him don't you."

"Why would I be doing this if I didn't?" Harry paused for a fraction of a second before continuing. "Putting on this mask may not make it real but it gives Draco a chance to get to know me before he sees my face and judges me."

"Look your driving him insane, we have never and I mean never seen him like this before, why not go back to him and et him wake up to your face without the mask."

"I can't, he would hate me forever, you have no idea what it's like to be on the other end to his scathing remarks and evil glares. Each time I looked into his eyes I saw utter loathing, do not tell me what I should and shouldn't do."

"If you're too self centred to do this one thing for Draco then I suggest you leave."

Then to Blaise's surprise Harry pushed past him and headed towards the exit, however before stepping through the portrait hole he stopped.

"I love him more than you know and for that reason and only that reason I will tell you which house I am in and what my middle name is."

"Why not your first name?"

"Because I'm giving you a clue not the answer." Harry snapped irritably. "I belong to Gryffindor and my middle name is James."

Without a single other word uttered Harry vanished out of sight and with the sound of the portrait shutting after him Draco appeared from the dormitory. A towel was wrapped dangerously low around his waist.

"I'm not so sure that this is going to work Dray, maybe it's for the best that you don't know who he is, you should try to forget him."

"I can't, he makes me feel something amazing, he is the perfect man and I refuse to let him go. I will find him, no matter what it takes or I shall live an empty life without him."

"Don't subject yourself to that, if my opinion counts for anything and I'm sure it doesn't then I don't like him."

"I was listening remember Blaise, you weren't exactly being nice."

"You can do better Draco, I know you can."

"If by that you are implying that going better means I can have you we've been through that once before, I'm not interested and never have been."

"I was implying no such thing, I know you don't like me in that way, I was only saying that you can do better than him."

"It is my business who I go out with Blaise."

"He's a bloody Gryffindor Draco, do you think your father or any one else for that matter will ever accept this?"

"Does it look like I care what every one else thinks?"

"Fine but don't expect me to help you any more, you'll only get hurt."

Harry reached Gryffindor tower before he removed his mask. Everyone was either in bed already or still at the ball as the common room was deserted.

He fell onto the scarlet sofa smiling to himself, vaguely wondering how long it would take Draco to figure it out if he didn't interfere any more. That was of course depending that Harry could keep the urges to see Draco at bay.

He doubted it!


	4. Dropping Eaves

Who are you?

Chapter four - Dropping Eaves

The following day was a Saturday and Harry, Ron and Hermione were in Gryffindor common room. Harry was composing a letter to Draco, concealed as his transfiguration homework which his two friends were working on completing.

Hermione had just about finished and started to engage Harry in a conversation, however the topic was not to his liking, word had got out about Draco's mystery man and everyone it seemed was curious to who it was that the ice prince had fallen for.

"Who do you think it'll end up being?" She asked him, a dreamy expression taking over her face. Ron was looking at her strangely; he had never been a romantic.

"I don't know." Harry said dodging the question, this wasn't what he had had in mind for the day's events, however nothing seemed to be going the way he expected now a days.

"I heard that they slept together last night." Ron stated randomly as he read over his pieces of parchment that was his homework.

"It's so romantic." Hermione commented making Ron give her another odd glance. Harry remained oddly silent.

"I think that if this secret admirer really loved Malfoy then he would tell him who he was." Ron said offhandedly, he put down his parchment satisfied with his work and found Harry glaring at him.

"Maybe they don't want him to know just yet." Harry snapped irritably before continuing on with his letter. Ron ad Hermione giving him looks of interest. They both went over to the sofa he was sat in and sat either side of him.

"What you doing?" Ron asked peering over his shoulder but seeing only Transfiguration homework. His eyes narrowed. "Didn't you finish your transfiguration already?" He asked suspiciously.

"Yeah, um…I lost it so I had to do it again." Harry lied thinking quickly.

"Oh really." Hermione said before pointing her wand at the parchment and muttering "fineta incantartem."

The parchment impersonating homework suddenly changed, Harry managed to scoop the letter up before his friends could see much, however one thing that caught their eye, the name at the top.

"I think we need to talk." Hermione said, she an Ron stood Harry up and dragged him out of the common room and down the hallway into a deserted classroom for some more privacy. "Are you Malfoy's mystery man?"

"No, of course not." Harry scoffed; his friends however didn't buy it in the slightest.

"You slept with Malfoy, how could you?" Ron said aghast.

"Was he good?" Hermione asked causing the two boys to look at her in horror. "What?" She said trying to brush off the looks.

"Fine I admit it, it is me but if he ever finds out then it's over, so please don't do shouting about this."

"Do you love him?"

"I think so yes."

"WHAT!"

"Ron please, I can't help how I feel."

"But Harry, this is Malfoy we're talking about."

"Are you going to see him again?" Hermione asked completely ignoring the fact that Ron had spoken.

"Actually I was just about to send this letter; asking if could meet him tonight."

"Then what are you waiting for, and we want details when you get back."

"HERMIONE!"

Harry thanked his friends and dashed off towards the owlery so fast he didn't notice Blaise standing in the corners looking half horrified half excited, he now knew who his friends mystery man was.

* * *

Hope you like, sorry it's so short but I am working on a fic that is quite long that I hope to start posting after Christmas, I will hopefully short my website out and put it up there, it's going to be very long and slashy. Merry Christmas, leave a review and make my day. SS xxxx 


	5. Consideration

Who are you?

Chapter five - Consideration

Draco received the letter that evening, he read it to himself smiling contently, he knew that his mystery man wouldn't be able to stay away.

Blaise had been in the library all day pondering how to tell Draco who it was that he had fallen in love with, he was more preparing for how Draco would react once he knew.

Ron and Hermione had been pestering Harry for details all day, well Hermione had, Ron had reluctantly joined in but listened eagerly. Harry let slip all the details about their meetings, by the end of it Hermione had a dreamy expression on her face.

As the time ticked ever closer to nine, the time they were due to meet by the lake a package arrived from Malfoy manor for Draco, he had written to his mother for a favour and she had risen to the occasion spectacularly.

Harry had spent the better part of the last hour getting ready with his two best friends helping of course. As he was about to head out of the portrait hole Hermione ran up behind him and shoved something into his hands and kissed him on the cheek, whispering "be careful." When he looked down at his hand he saw something he had forgotten, one of the most vital things if this was to work: his mask.

Blaise came into the Slytherin common room just as Draco was about to leave. He stared dumbfounded at him.

"You're doing to see him aren't you?" Blaise said sadly.

"I am indeed." Draco responded trying to push past him.

"But you can't go yet, I know…"

"Blaise shut up and get out of my way before I'm late." Draco snapped irritably, before Blaise could finish. He wanted to shout out for the whole common room to hear who it was but he dare not, he was Draco's friend.

Harry was running a tad late himself however he had managed to fix the mask firmly in place and get down to the lake by two minutes past nine, he was slightly worried at this point that Draco wouldn't have received the note however at five past Harry saw him exit the entrance hall and head down towards him.

"I thought you weren't going to show." Harry said when Draco came in hearing distance.

"Sorry, one of my friends had something to tell me."

"And what may that have been."

"I have no idea; I didn't stay to find out."

"You rank me as more important than your friends." Harry asked in a tone that showed he was impressed; he had to use his voice as his face could not show it.

"To me you are more important than any one else." Draco said drawing closer and leaning in for a kiss, it was soft and sweet and ended soon after it had begun. "I hoped you would have shown me your face tonight, it has been a week since we first met."

"You know I can't."

"Even after last night?"

Harry smiled and cupped Draco's cheek with his had "even after last night."

"In the past few days you have shown me something that I have never touched upon before, you have made me feel something that I thought never existed. I know this is only fun and games for you but you have played with me to a point near insanity. I feel that I love you so much that I could die…"

"Oh Draco, you can't..."

"Please let me finish…I know it has been only a few days and I know nothing about you but I believe that we are meant to be together…all I want to know is, do you love me?"

"I can't lie to you, for so long I have wanted this, I have craved you but it has gone on longer than I ever dreamed and yes I do love you but that doesn't mean that what we have can go beyond this and it doesn't mean that I will take off my mask."

"But it means something else…I know that we have had contact and that I have possibly ignored you or even hated you before now and that has made you afraid, I want you to feel sure of my commitment to you."

Harry felt something slide on to his ring finger, he looked down and saw a ring, gold and silver entwined together, encrusted with three shining diamonds. It looked magnificent sparkling in the moonlight, Harry was to shocked to speak.

"I know what your thinking…I think I'm insane as well but I want this to be forever."

"You want to be engaged to someone with no face, to someone you don't know…your right, you have hurt me in the past but I still cared, when I take off this mask you'll regret everything you said tonight and you will never look in my direction again, not that you have ever done so before."

"Will you not even consider?"

"I will think about it but until then could you…"

"No, you keep the ring my love, I will wait for you to contact me, it's not like I can contact you any way."

Harry placed another soft kiss upon Draco's lips and departed without another word, he stared down at the ring in a state of disbelief, could it be possible that he was considering saying yes?

* * *

So another chapter done, hope you like, please review. SS xxx 


	6. Could it be?

Who are you

Chapter six - Could it be?

Harry went back up to Gryffindor tower that evening and sank into one of the armchairs by the fire staring into the flickering flames. Ron and Hermione watched him do this with interest.

They moved over towards him and gave him the 'we want details' look, Harry however was not in the mood and ignored him, he had a lot of thinking to do, he had efficiently hidden the ring by placing his hand's in his robe pocket.

"Harry." Hermione said softly. "Are you going to tell us what happened?"

"The most amazing think." Was the reply, Ron and Hermione gave each other a look, both willing Harry to go on.

"Come on mate, tell us." Ron persisted.

"It's complicated, it's not happening." Harry said taking his hands out of his pockets and resting his head face down in them. Hermione being the most observant person in the world noticed the ring.

"Oh my god…Harry is that…"

"Yes and before you ask I don't know."

"But you can't say no."

"Wait a sec…I'm lost." Ron said not having noticed the engagement ring.

"Oh Ron, keep up, Malfoy asked Harry to marry him."

"WHAT!?"

"Ron, please, I don't need this from you, I need your help…what do I say?"

"You can't turn him down." Hermione said taking Harry's hand and inspecting the ring.

"Yes he can."

"I do love him Mione, but he doesn't know me, he says he feels the same but how can he when he doesn't know who I am."

"I think this is a desperate move on his part, he's scared that you'll leave him and he does love you, so much so he's desperate not to lose you."

"Then you think I should say yes."

"I do, however I think it's about time he found out who he has been seeing for the past week."

"That is my entire point, they have been 'dating' for five days, not even that and you can't really call it dating can you, I don't think you should do this, he'll only hurt you in the long run."

"I know Ron, I hear you loud and clear, that has been my worry from the start which was why I wore the mask, but it has got to the point that I don't want to lose him either."

"Look Harry, this is what I think you should do…"

The following morning Draco was eager to get to the great hall in case there was any mail for him from his secret admirer, however blocking his way out of the Slytherin common room was Blaise, he stood there his arms folded over his chest looking determined.

"Blaise please move out of my way." He said in his 'I'm better than you' tone of voice.

"I have to tell you something…about your mystery man."

"I am in no mood for this, please move." Draco made to push Blaise out of the way, however before he could get out of the common room Blaise shouted after him.

"I know who he is." This made Draco stop dead and turn around to face his friend.

"What?"

"I know who he is…do you want me to tell you?"

Draco paused considering the matter carefully and then making a choice that almost killed him. "No…I want him to tell me, in his own time."

"But…"

"I know…don't ask me why, I have to go."

Harry was already in the great hall when the post arrived, he had wanted to be there when the post owls arrived, he wanted to see Draco get his mail.

Harry watched Draco enter and sit down as Hedwig swooped down and dropped a white package with silver ribbon tied around it in front of Draco.

Inside it Draco was to discover was the mask Harry had been wearing when they had been meeting. Along with it was a small piece of parchment that read:-

_No more hiding H.J.P_

Draco read his in shock…could his mystery man really be…

* * *

I know, how evil am I? Hope you enjoyed the chapter, happy new year. Please review. SS xxx 


	7. Exceptance

Who are you

Chapter seven

Draco stood from the Slytherin table and ran from the great hall as fast as he could. Now he understood, all the clues made sense, everything that his not so mystery man had said was no longer cryptic, he felt stupid not to have figured it out sooner.

However he knew he had wanted it to last just as much as Harry had wanted it to, he had been right when he had assumed that it could never work outside of their sort of dream reality. Yet he found himself craving Harry's touch, smell and taste.

He wanted to marry Harry and have a family with him however before he saw it possible, now he didn't. Stopping to catch his breath, Draco slumped against the wall and slid gracefully to the ground. His head went to his knees and it didn't come up, his head was spinning, he had no idea what he wanted any more.

Footsteps coming closer to him didn't even bring him to his senses; it was the reassuring hand upon his shoulder that did it. Draco looked up into those startling green eyes he had fallen in love with, it was then that it all hit home especially hard, seeing Harry this close made him know how stupid he had been.

"Now you see why I did it." Harry said as softly as a whisper. "If you had known you would have brushed me off straight away without taking a moment to discover who I am behind the infamous scar."

"I understand why, but I don't know what to do…I want everything with you and yet I can have nothing, my father would kill me if he ever found out."

Harry slid the ring off of his finger and offered it back to Draco who stared at him in confusion. "What are you doing?" He asked.

"Your right, now you know who I am we can't continue…I love you Draco, with all my heart but we are two very different people from very different backgrounds, there is no way any one would ever except us and bless us."

"When I asked you to marry me, did you want to say yes?"

Harry paused to smile, nodding he replied: "I wanted to so much but I don't want to hurt you even more."

"You'll hurt me more if you don't except…Harry."

Now it was Harry's turn to look confused.

"You never gave me an answer yesterday." Draco continued.

A look of realisation dawned upon Harry's face. "You mean, even knowing who I am you want to go through with it?"

"Of course, knowing your name is nothing compared to knowing the man behind it all, you are amazing and I don't ever want to let you go."

"Well…I'm not sure, this is a every big step and this is what, our fifth day as a couple and we're not even really an official couple."

"So you're saying no."

"I'm saying, lets wait, there are still a lot of things to discuss and learn about one another…Draco Malfoy, will you do me the honour of being my boyfriend?"

Draco smiled and realised that what Harry was suggesting was actually quite sensible, Harry offered Draco a hand off of the ground, one which he excepted.

"May I kiss you?" Draco asked leaning close, his lips ghosting softly over Harry's who gave a nervous gulp and nodded. Draco closed to miniscule space between them and their lips met in a heated kiss.

* * *

Sorry about the shortness, only one more chapter, but fear not there will be a sequel…review and I will love you forever SS xxx. 


	8. Second chance question

Who are you?

Chapter eight

Harry and Draco had moved off to a more private spot of the castle, behind the locked and bolted door of the room of requirement. They were sitting curled up on a couch together, a fire blazed cheerfully in the grate watched over by Harry and Draco.

Harry was fiddling with his engagement ring and enjoying being this close to Draco without the pressure of concealing who he was, it had taken the fun out of it a little. It was Draco to break them out of their comfortable silent environment.

"You know, I think you were right."

Harry looked up into Draco's silvery blue eyes in utter confusion. "What do you mean?"

"I was thinking…if you had just told me how you felt I properly would have laughed in your face."

"Gee thanks Dray."

"Well you must have thought on pretty much similar lines to have not done just that and let me laugh at you."

"You know I hate being famous…you may think that it sounds great but the reality is so much different, I'm glad you gave me a chance after I took off my mask."

"I'm just happy that you did this, I mean first reaction, a little shocked, maybe a little annoyed as well but once I got over all that…your one amazing guy and any one would be lucky to have you, I'm just glad that I'm that lucky one."

"I can't imagine spending my remaining time on earth with any one else."

"You talk as if you don't have long left."

Harry fell into a sullen silence; Draco however really didn't understand in the slightest, I mean why would he know about prophecies and the fate of his newly acquired boyfriend.

"Since our fifth year when I discovered a prophecy saying either myself or Voldermort had to die for the other to live on I've changed my future, another was made last year depicting that there is a possibility that one of us dying could ultimately kill the other."

"But only a possibility, do you really think that now I've found you that I'll let you go?"

Back in Gryffindor tower Ron and Hermione were slightly worried about Harry's whereabouts, he had rushed out of breakfast so fast they hadn't noticed what could have been wrong.

They had a slight hunch that it had something to do with Malfoy and that was something that pissed Ron off no end. He didn't like the idea of his best friend and worst enemy getting together, let alone getting engaged.

"It'll never work." He huffed sitting down next to Hermione who was calmly reading one of her many text books. She didn't mind the idea in the slightest; she thought it was all very romantic.

"Oh Ron it's not that bad, Malfoy's properly not all bad if Harry likes him." She said trying to reason with the stubborn boy, however he was having none of it and went off into one of his on going rants about how stuck up and irritating all Malfoy's were.

Harry and Draco had soon abandoned their depressing conversation to put their tongues to a better use, a much more pleasurable use for them. It didn't lead to anything else, it was just a nice day spent cured up in front of a roaring fire.

Harry strode in to Gryffindor common room a few minutes before dinner, a very satisfied smirk set firmly in place. He dropped himself into his favourite chair in front of the fire and continued smiling to himself.

"And why may you be so happy?" As if she actually needed to ask.

"Oh, you know…stuff."

"Please be more specific, what exactly do you mean when you say 'stuff'?" Ron said darkly, Harry could clearly tell the mood he was in was not a good one, his arms were crossed of his chest and he was glaring in a very unflattering way.

"Draco if you must know." The answer did not seem to lighten the tense atmosphere that was now hovering about the room in a most unpleasant way. "Ron, what's your problem?" This was Harry's biggest mistake!

"My 'problem' as you so kindly put it, is that you and Malfoy have been off sucking face all day, you left us and assume that that's alright."

"Ron, I'm sorry if over the years you have got accustomed to us never being separated but things change, you're still my best friend, I just have to spread my time around a bit now I have a boyfriend."

"So he's excepted you has he, that whore Parkinson not satisfying him any more?"

"Ron! Why are you acting like this?"

"Because I don't want you to get hurt by him, can't you see that that's the only way this fling you're having with him can go."

"If you hadn't noticed Ron but the ring on my finger says different."

"A ring that he gave you when he didn't even know your name, I bet he reconsidered when he found out who you were, is that why you called him your boyfriend and not your fiancé?"

"That has nothing to do with you and if you must know then it was my decision, not his to take it slower, I love him Ron and he feels the same!"

"Well as long as you two call yourselves an item I refuse to be friend's with you." Ron snapped hatefully, that really hurt Harry, his smile faded almost instantly.

"Ron please…I don't want to fall out with you."

"Then break up with him."

"No."

"Then piss off back to your slimy git of a boyfriend, your not wanted here."

Harry sent Hermione a pleading look but she merely smiled sympathetically, she made it perfectly clear in that moment that this was not going to effect her perfect relationship with Ron however much she approved of the relationship.

"Fine, I think I just figured out why there were never any prophecies about the hero and his friends."

Leaving it at that Harry stormed out, heading for Draco who would be in the great hall eating his dinner or so he hoped. His assumption proved to be correct, Harry stood in the threshold signalling for him to come out.

Over joyed at the fact Harry wanted to see him so soon after they parted Draco obeyed. When he saw that he was in tears the Slytherin quickly took Harry in his arms and whisked him down into the dungeons, where they found themselves in an unused classroom covered in dust and cobwebs, the house elves had obviously forgotten about this room of the castle and who could blame them, it was after all a very big place!

"What's wrong?" he asked still holding him close, not daring to let go in case Harry might break down completely.

"My friends, they left me…I can't believe it, they all hate me."

"Is it because of me?"

"Please don't blame yourself; I won't leave you for anything, not even for them."

"I'm so sorry Harry…I..." Draco apparently didn't know what to say, so he chose to remain silent.

"Draco…"

"Yes?"

"Ask me again?"

"What?"

"Ask me again."

"But I thought…"

"I know what I said…I'm saying something different now."

"But…"

"I want to prove them all wrong; I want to show them that we can last forever…so…ask me."

"Harry James Potter…will you marry me?"

"With out a doubt…yes!"

* * *

So what did you think? Review and I shall love you forever! SS xxx 


End file.
